In an electrical system of a vehicle with an operating voltage of 48V, for example, parallel electrical arcs may be created, which on the one hand limit the current in such a fashion that a melting fuse is not triggered, but on the other hand may cause a fire in the vehicle.
Furthermore, a cable break in the 48V electrical system may result in a serial electrical arc that cannot be protected by a melting fuse because the resulting current is less than the load current. This type of serial electrical arc can also cause a fire.